Tempeste
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: So luffy's biological half-sister who had lived with their mother that he did not know about (since he doesn't even know who his mother is), finds him coincidentally at the Baratie when he's screaming his name and future title. She is two years older than him and her name is Adaliah D. Suzume. (Name means death sparrow.) Warning: Language amongst other things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

When she was a girl all Ada wanted to be was free. Living with her mother for the first five years of her life was quite a happy existence, her mother told her about her half brother that went to live with his dad and stories of great adventures on the seas as a pirate. However, a few months after her fifth birthday a man came into their house and killed her mother; at first she didn't know what was happening and was scared, but her mom called that man by her father's name which only made her more confused. After that her existence was hollow and painful, forced to become the pet of a crazy asshole; wearing a leash and collar, not permitted to speak unless her _master_ wanted to hear his bird sing, kept in a cage for most of her life… Yes the only thing she wanted was to be free, free to find her brother who was the only reason she hadn't tried to end her life, free to speak, to eat, to be able to explore the world like her mother had; that was her dream, to be the freest person in the world.

So by the time she was seventeen she'd had enough of being a caged bird, she killed her father (sperm donor her mind supplied) and escaped that island with 70,000 berri plus the clothes on her back. The first year of traveling was almost overwhelming; she was socially awkward from spending so long with only an insane person for company that she had no idea how to interact with anyone causing quite a few misunderstandings and problems at first along with the fact that she might have been a little volatile towards men her fathers' age. Little by little she learned, she grew, slow going as it was; unfortunately for her she was still a little stupid and accidentally ate a Devil Fruit setting her trying to be normal back a little. She ate the Arashi-Arashi no Mii or the Storm-Storm Fruit which until she learned how to control it, she sometimes called hurricanes to where she was, along with dispersing into wind at random times; it was really inconvenient for a while but when she got over the fact that she couldn't swim anymore she was unendingly happy, because nothing was more free than the wind.

Now she was sitting in the Baratie sea restaurant, eating (inhaling) the most delicious food she had ever tasted; her body and face hidden from view by her white cloak that had the word _tempest_ written on the back. She had been searching for Luffy ever since she escaped that man, but the only thing she knew about him was his name and the fact that he was two years younger than her; she had stopped at this floating restaurant because it looked like a fish, which may have been childish of her but meh it wasn't like she had anyone to judge her on her choices.

A loud boom accompanied by the shaking of the building and raised voices distracted her for half a minute before she just went back to eating, ignoring the obnoxious pink haired man that just walked in and sat at the table next to hers; that is until he complained about the quality of the food.

The room seemed like it dropped thirty degrees all of a sudden, quieting everyone in the vicinity as she stood from her chair slowly. The sky outside turned dark and turbulent as she turned to face the marine lieutenant; "The _fuck_ did you just say about this food?" Her voice was so low and quiet that it almost wasn't heard over the storm forming outside.

"I said it was trash!" He kept yelling and smashed his table sending food crashing to the floor. Fuck. No. He did not just waste food in her presence. Before anyone could say anything she was in front of him, fisting his dress shirt in her hand she pulled him off of the ground and threw him out the door, following closely after; by the time he landed she was already standing in front of him again, she grabbed him by the face this time and punched him in the stomach before smashing his face repeatedly against the floor, each slam followed by a curse or a reprimand of wasting food.

When she finally stood from her crouched position she was met with shocked silence and gawking stares of the other customers, with a shrug she kicked the man into the sea and walked back to her table; "Could I get some more soup?" She asked the blonde chef who was just standing by her table dumbly. "Uh… yeah." He walked off while lighting a cigarette and shaking his head muttering about violent guys disturbing the ladies dinner, whatever that was about.

Since she had gotten that guys blood on her cloak she took it off and set it on the back of her chair, idly drinking the sake she had at hand, when the blonde finally came back with her soup he just looked around confused before walking up to her. "Excuse me Mademoiselle but have you seen the man who was sitting here?" I looked at him like he was crazy before pouting.

"Why does everyone always think I'm a man when I wear that? It shouldn't be that hard to tell from my voice right?" He froze with wide eyes, looking my body up and down in shock before his eyes burst into hearts and his nose gushed blood. "Ah, allow me to introduce myself then my name is Sanji my beautiful flower."

I laughed loudly as his body convulsed in what seemed to be a noodle dance; "My name is Adaliah D. Suzume nice to meet you chef-san just call me Ada." If possible his eye hearts got even bigger, his face practically steaming in an intense blush as he just kept murmuring _Ada-chan_. Ignoring him for now I started eating again, plates and bowls piled up all over the table; whoever made this soup is a god.

All of a sudden two people fell through the ceiling, one was an old man with a crazy mustache, and the other was a teenager with a straw hat, black hair, red vest, and blue shorts, a scar under his left eye and a somewhat familiar face.

It was really quiet with everyone just staring at each other; "…Awkward." I blurted out then went back to eating ignoring everything else that was happening, I decided I would stay around for a few days just so I can have some more of the delicious food.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Sanji POV~

When I saw a beautiful girl around my age sitting at the table where the ruffian in the cloak was before I was a little confused, but I went over to her anyways and asked if she had seen the man; I was quite shocked to hear her say that she was the one with the cloak. She beat that man and just kicked him into the ocean without care, ahhhh what a woman. Her fiery spirit paired with her long winter colored hair and ruby colored eyes was a real turn on. Pale skin with a slight tan and womanly curves drew my eye and I could feel the blood rush from my nose as I danced around her, loudly proclaiming my affections and compliments of her beauty. Even if I acted that way around most women I couldn't help but feel my heart beat just a little bit faster around her; I hope she will be here for a while so I could get to know her better.

Ada POV~

It had turned out that that kid crashed into the building so they were making him work as a chore boy to pay back the restaurant, if it were me I'd cut my losses with that one since all he did was make a bigger mess and eat everyone's food on his way to the table. The day after the drama with the pink haired marine I was kept very entertained with the boy's antics, Sanji's silly personality, and I even saw a guy with familiar green hair; all while enjoying my delicious food, yes it was a perfect day until an escaped pirate came through the door. He looked like a normal man except for the fact that he looked hungry; when that tall cook refused to feed him I could feel my blood boiling, ever since I escaped from that man I couldn't stand when someone went without food and that jag off was just refusing a starving man because he didn't have any money?

I could feel the skies rush with clouds as my blood pumped faster, even with the dark clouds I refused to let the rain fall; standing from my table I walked outside once again covered with my cloak, I made my way towards the pirates prone form.

Tossing a satchel of berri at him and sitting on the railing looking out to sea I waited for him to refuse help like the prideful man he most likely is. "I don't need fucking charity." Ah there it is, tossed in a curse word too; he must be really against people helping him.

"It's not charity, if it makes you feel better just think about it like you robbed me; you are a pirate right?" I smirked at him and sat next to him on the deck. "I really can't take it when someone goes hungry; I hate it almost as much as I hate rice." He looked at me like I was some unknown creature trying to sell him volcano insurance making me snicker.

"How can you hate rice? I get hating people going hungry but rice, that's just weird." I just close my eyes and tilt my head to the side; "Well… I guess I just have some bad memories concerning rice." I almost gag thinking about the foul smelling, maggot filled; decaying rice I was forced to eat when I was "misbehaving".

Our talk was interrupted by Sanji walking out of a side door carrying a plate of rice tempura; I smiled at him but turned my face away when he brought the food closer trying not to choke on the bile that wanted to rise. He set the food down in front of the man and lit a cigarette; "I'm not hungry I don't need your pity." He all but snarled and I bopped him on the head when his stomach growled. "Don't be so argumentative pirate-kun he's just being nice."

"I am a chef; it's my job to feed hungry people I don't care about things like money." Sanji said before he took another long drag of his cigarette. "Suuuggoooiiiiii Sanji-kun you sounded so amazing just now!" I blushed a little in admiration. "Haiiiiiiii Ada-chaaaannnnnnn!"

"Shishishishishi you guys are great! I've decided I want you on my crew as my cook!" A voice from above said loudly; looking up we were met with the sight of the chore boy sitting Indian style, a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry no way, I have obligations to take care of." Sanji takes another drag before choking at the boys answer. "I refuse."

"What?" Sanji looks at him as he jumps from his place to sit on the railing behind us. "I refuse your refusal." He nods to himself pleased with his decision. "Ufu fu fu fu fu fu, you're a strange boy." I proclaim as I lean back against the railing, crossing my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

"Hey have you guys heard of the all blue?" Sanji asks suddenly energetic. "The sea where all the different kinds of fish are?" I ask somewhat confused. "It's more than that! A sea that has fish from every ocean, all there waiting to be made into the most delicious meals, fresh ingredients there for the picking; it's a chefs dream ocean… I am going to find it one day." We all smile at his dreamy sigh and the still unnamed pirate bows low to Sanji as he finishes his food.

"Thank you so much, it was the most delicious food I have ever eaten. My name is Gin I am a part of the Krieg pirates; I will never forget what you have done for me." Sanji just smiles at him and lights another cigarette, man he must be a chain smoker. "It was pretty delicious wasn't it?" After a few more minutes of talking Gin gets into a row boat and sails away, still thanking us profusely. I bid them goodbye and re-enter the restaurant walking up to the group that the green haired man was a part of.

"Can we help you?" The orange haired woman says in a rude tone. "Hmph I don't need to talk to you she-beast." I ignore her squawk of indignation and turn my attention back to the green haired teen; I pulled my hood down so he could see my face. "Roronoa Zoro right?" He just turns to me with a scowl on his handsome face. "What?" I snort while trying not to feel sad at the same time. "So you don't remember me, well I guess it isn't too surprising it has been a few years after all. Maybe you'll recognize my name though?" He grunted and waited for me to finish my introduction. "Its Adaliah D. Suzume better known as Storm Sparrow to the marines, you helped me escape an island two years ago." I told him softly. Even if I wanted to thank him I didn't want his companions to know about my life story. He looked at me shocked for a minute before smiling broadly. "Ah it is you, wow you look so different." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I hugged him back with a small smile on my face.

"Yeah well, I've had some time to get myself taken care of." Even though I pulled out of the hug he kept his arm around me. Who would have thought I would meet him again after that night; when I was escaping my captor I stowed away on a small boat that was coincidentally the same one Zoro had stolen from some man. Even if he doesn't know it he saved my life that night and I would always be thankful.

We talked some more and the chore boy came over to the table whining about his friends eating without him when all of a sudden Gin came back inside the building with a large gray haired man slung over his shoulder. "Help him please, we have money just please feed him." The taller man fell to the floor bowing and pleading for food but the people started getting scared saying he was Don Krieg a fearsome pirate who didn't deserve to eat; the cooks refused to feed him but sweet darling Sanji brought him food anyway. I was about to turn from the commotion until the man Krieg punched Sanji in the stomach sending him across the restaurant pulling a gasp from my lips.

"Sanji!" I yelled his name and rushed to his side pulling his head into my lap, he was still conscious but blood was falling from his mouth and he looked a little dazed. Growling I looked to the man from my spot on the floor, my pupils slit in anger. Today was going to be a bad day for that man.


End file.
